There are known automatic sprinklers that use an arrangement of lever members or pins in combination with a thermally responsive component and other internal components to support a seal assembly and form a fluid tight seal in the outlet of the sprinkler passageway in an unactuated state of the sprinkler. In U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100263883, an automatic sprinkler is shown in which a lever assembly is disposed against the sprinkler body to locate a bridge member for supporting a closure member in a sealed position. Other exemplary automatic sprinklers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,559; 6,152,236; 5,664,630; 4,976,320 and 4,596,289.